More Than Brothers
by OliHaywrd
Summary: Alec and Jace realize that there is more to them than being just brothers and parabati


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMore Than Brothers/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter One/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was a few hours since Jace had told him, tempted him for a kiss. Alec had initially left out of anger and frustration, to find a bar and calm himself down./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Why was Jace always like this? He was always the top dog, held dominance over everyone, just because he could. Alec would find a way to show him somehow. He would find a way to show him that he could hold dominance over everyone, especially Jace./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A plan hatched in the back of Alec's mind, leading him back to the institute and down to Jace's room. He knew what to do. He would take up his parabati's previous offer, and take it even further to show more dominance. Admittedly, looking back on it, it wasn't a nice or particularly good idea. Despite all of this, Jace didn't seem to mind in the end./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jace! Open the door will you?" Alec hammered his fist on the large wooden door that guarded his brother's bedroom./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jace opened the door after a while more of Alec's pounding./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah Alec? What's up?" With that, the blonde guided his parabati to the king sized bed across the room. It was about this time that Alec remembered that all Jace wore to bed was a pair of boxers. Alec looked down, trying with all his might not to look at the blonde's bulge./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Alec smiled awkwardly up at Jace. "I um..." He stammered slightly. "I wanted to take you up on your earlier offer..." His voice trailed away as he saw Jace look at him through the corner of his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And I thought you were just here to have a go at me about earlier. Well, I suppose you want to have a go at me as well, so if you do, get it out of the way before we kiss." Jace's voice was warm but also firm, as if he still wanted to hold dominance over Alec./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I didn't want to have a go at you. Just to say that I'm going to be the powerful one for once. OK?" Before Jace had any chance to let out even a fragment of sound, Alec had him pinned up to a wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The first few kisses were harsh and short, as if Alec still felt a need to prove his dominance, even though he had already managed that by pinning the blonde to the wall. The kisses slowed and became softer after a few minutes. The brunette decided to slow the kisses right down when he felt Jace become comfortable with what he had sprung upon him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They kissed breathlessly, not wanting to come up for air. Jace wanted much more than this./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Why did he like this!? It was one thing with a girl, but with a boy, and even worse, his parabati!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jace swiftly brushed his thoughts to one side and concentrated on Alec's few movements. Although he didn't like to move that much, he did like to be close. This made the kiss a little awkward though as their body's were pressed hard together, but their legs did not touch. This was because of they were both becoming hard, and didn't want to have to admit it to the other./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few moments after Jace was able to stop his thoughts, Jace felt something wet press against his moth, demanding entrance. Alec's tongue filled the blonde's mouth, and Alec decided to move it about a bit. The more he moved it, the more he could hear his parabati moan softly from deep in his throat./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a while more Jace managed to pull apart from the brunette, as he did, Alec's eyes flew open and he let go of Jace./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So..." Jace cleared his throat awkwardly. He then threw a pillow he could see on the floor at his brother. Alec knew that this was supposed to be for him to hide his growing boner, but he threw it to the floor, never taking his glistening blue eyes away from Jace./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Please Alec, pick up the pillow. I can't talk to you with emthat thing /emstaring at me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""emThat thing/em?" Alec mimicked Jace's voice. "You've got one as well Jace, there's denying it" The blonde's hands flew to his boxers, trying to hold down his bulge unsuccessfully./p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK, so maybe I have one as well but its a natural reflex. Its not as if I can help it..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Even if you can't help emthat/em, you can help your moans of pleasure!" Alec retaliated./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jace knew he was right. "Yeah OK, I could help the moaning. So what? Its odd, I've never been with someone like this, especially not with a boy. No ones made me feel like that, not even Clary. With you its different, and I know it sounds stupid, but when I confronted you earlier, I wanted you to not be such a coward for once! I wanted you to kiss me Alec! Fuck..." Jace's voice drifted off and he sunk to the ground./p 


End file.
